


Supernatural WolfStar

by caoilo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caoilo/pseuds/caoilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the missing time between the Potters dying and Sirius being arrested.Sirius is determined to find Peter and make him pay. Based on a video I made the supernatural element comes from the pictures I used in the video. Think of Misha with glasses as James and Jensen as Lupin, which means Jared is Sirius.) If you are not in the Supernatural fandom it will not impede the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural WolfStar

The front door burst open with a blast of golden light.

It's Him Lily.....RUN!!! James shouted from the hall.

"Avada kedavra" a high pitched male voice shouted and a green light filled the space. James potter fell to the floor dead.

The man stepped over James’s body, which lay there with he’s glasses askew. Moments later the man walked up the stairs and headed for the bed room. He blasted that door open too.

“Don’t be a fool and step aside!” He ordered Lilly.

“No.” She shouted with tears running down her face.

“Avada Kedavra” again bright green light shone from the end of the wand.

Lilly fell to the ground, lifeless just as her husband did.

The strange looking man walked over to the cot where Harry sat.

"Good bye, Harry Potter!"

"Avada kedavra" this time something different happened the light didn’t leave the wand and travel forward through the air as it had the two previous times, no this time it headed in the opposite direction towards the man himself. In an instant there was a bang, the green light seemed to blast the man and that whole part of the room into oblivion.

Minutes later Lupin, in his black 1967 chevrolet Impala pulled up outside what was left of the Potter's safe house in Godric's Hollow.

Hagrid was disappearing into the night sky on Sirius's flying 1959 Triumph Bonneville T120 motorbike with baby Harry.

Lupin could hardly take in what he was seeing. As he sat in the car it looked as though half the house was missing, Lupin could see the only thing that was distinguishable in the bedroom was the cot.

Lupin looked back down to the front door where Sirius was coming from.

"Sirius, get in" Lupin knew his words had no effect.  

"The Ministry   will be here any minute!"

"He killed them Lupin. James and Lily are dead!" Sirius braked as he stood to one side so that Lupin now saw a dark blanket that seemed to cover two lifeless bodies.

Lupin's face was grave as he realised not only that these were the bodies of two of his best friends but also that by the dishevelled state of Sirius he must had carried one of the bodies from the bedroom down stairs to the hall.

"I know" Lupin said opening the car door from the inside.

"And you know who told him where they were!?" Sirius asked shacking with anger.

"Yes, now Get in!" Lupin demanded as he looked in the rear-view mirror.

Sirius gave a small defeatist look and flung himself into the car.

"No more magic from now on we're just your average muggles " Lupin said as he put his foot down. Though Lupin was sure Sirius wasn't listening

"I don't care!" Sirius growled as rain pounded against the windows.

"I know it was hard being the one to find them but the Ministry is going to try pining this on you." Lupin said with sideways glance.

"As long as I get my teeth into Peter I don't care!" Sirius said now grinding his teeth.

They drove all night and finally pulled into an abandoned Muggle house.

Once inside Sirius became irate.

"I'm going to make Peter suffer, I'm going to watch as he begs for his life and I'll laugh harder each time." Sirius said cackling at the idea as he took off his coat.

"James wouldn't want that." Lupin said calmly even though he was shocked.

"James is dead. Don't worry Peter will be too, soon enough." Sirius finished with an eccentric laugh.

"Don't you remember what we were like at Hogwarts?" Lupin asked trying to remind Sirius of the friends they just lost. Lupin remembered all the times James, Sirius, peter and he had fun or been in trouble together.

"Yeah I remember, I remember how much they trusted him!" Sirius voice was becoming strained.

Lupin looked at Sirius and knew Peter wouldn't be safe as long as Sirius was looking for him. Lupin nearly laughed at the idea that Peter would be better off if the dementors found him first.

The next day

"Ok let's get going" Lupin said getting into his car.

"Wait I have to do something first" Sirius said getting something off the front seat.

"What are you doing to my baby?" Lupin demanded when Sirius started to draw on the car.

"It's a charm. Kinda like Repello Muggletum in reverse." Sirius explained.

"So the Ministry won't find us?" Lupin asked.

"Well I still wouldn't go around waving my wand." Sirius said looking about.

Sirius finished the drawing, he closed the book and put his wand away which he had been using like a muggle would use a pencil. Suddenly without warning Sirius grabbed lupin by the front of his jacket.

"If we find peter you have to promise me you won't stop me from doing what I have to." Sirius said.

"You don't have to do it that's what I'm saying. If you kill him you have no proof that it wasn't you." Lupin was getting angry as he tried to wrestle Sirius’s hand off him.

"You're all I have left and you're talking about going on some suicide mission !? We've lost James and Lily, turns out Peters on you-know-who’s side and you want to spend the rest of your life locked up in Azkaban?" Lupin said with an animalistic wheeze in his chest.

A while later at another abandoned Muggle house Lupin is taken his potion.

"That taste nice? Coz it kinda looks like-" Sirius fell quite when Lupin gave him a warning look.

Lupin finished drinking the potion and put the glass on a press he passed on his way to the fire.

"Have you got anything on Peter?" Lupin asked lighting the fire.

"All this stuff and not one hint of where he could be!" Sirius said slamming a book shut out of frustration.

Lupin stood up and walked over to the table where Sirius sat looking over a lot of newspapers muggle and any magical ones they could get their hands on as well as journals and old letters they got from peter when they were at school, in case something might give them an idea of where he went. Lupin sat down and pulled a journal over.

Awhile later

"Eh have you seen the time?" Lupin asked feeling guilty as he looked at his watch.

Sirius leant over the couch and picked up a chain. He turned back around to find that Lupin was standing there.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this for me." Lupin said hugging Sirius.

"I hate doing this to you" Sirius said hugging Lupin with one arm.

Lupin sat tied to the chair. It had been a while since Sirius had to do this but Lupin sat there thinking that Sirius hadn't lost his touch.

Sirius walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"You ok?" He asked watching Lupin fidget with the chain.

"I am now!" Lupin said winking

Lupin’s mind wondered as he looked at Sirius. His mind drawing him to the memories of all those kisses and nights they shared in the past.

Sirius smiled and blushed as he got dressed. Sirius and Lupin had history and though they hadn't been together in a few years they're both single.

"Worth a try right?" Lupin said with a cheeky smile and a quick wink.

The next morning

"I'm sorry I had to do that" Sirius said helping Lupin free and standing him up into a hug, so tight it almost hurt.

"It's ok every one's safe besides most people would find that kinky." Lupin leant back and gave Sirius another wink.

Sirius tried to look annoyed but smiled.

"You know you can make it up to me if you want? but let's get some breakfast first." Lupin said in a deep meaningful voice.

Sirius barked a laugh that Lupin didn't think he would hear for a long time.

A little while later.

"Ok so now that breakfast's over with how about we get to you making it up to me?" Lupin raised his eyebrows and run his tongue between the inside of his cheek and his gum.

"Lupin really?" Sirius said embarrassed by Lupin talking such a way in public. Sirius never got it even when the topic was other people or woman, Lupin just says what he feels like. Lupin laughed at Sirius's reddening cheeks.

They went back to the house.

But Sirius isn't so shy when it's just the two of them.

He took Lupin in his arms and kissed him so suddenly and so patiently that Lupin stumbled a step or two but Sirius supported him and stopped him from falling without leaving his lips. They spent the night the way lupin remembered the other nights they shared when they were younger.

A few months later

"It's a dead end! We're no closer to finding Peter then we were at the start!" Lupin took a mouthful of beer from the bottle.

"Look we know he's back in London, so he's here. It's a start." Sirius said taking the bottle from Lupin and finishing the little that was left.

The next morning Lupin awoke with a start.

"God no" He muttered to himself.

"Nother full moon!" Lupin said when he saw that Sirius was awake, his words muffled by the pillow.

"It's ok I've taken care of everything." Sirius said smiling and caressing Lupin's hair.

Later Sirius handed Lupin his potion.

"Yay, another glass full of this crap." Lupin said with a fake smile. He filled the glass, raised it and said.

"To your health Padfoot!"

"To your's Moony" Sirius added solemnly.

"Wow that stuff never tastes any better." Lupin tried to joke but his voice quivered.

Sirius helped Lupin get to the chair.

"Watch your step!" Sirius said helping Lupin into the chair.

"I couldn't do this without you." Lupin said as Sirius kneeled in front of him.

"I know. Thank you Lupin." He answered

"For what?" Lupin asked stunned.

"You never asked me if I told, you just believed in me."

Sirius looked at Lupin as tiers rolled down Sirius face.

Lupin leant forward and kissed Sirius gently on the lips.

"It never crossed my mind."

They hugged but Lupin felt his hand shack he tried to push Sirius away but it was too late his nails which had shot out of his fingers had made contact with Sirius's face.

"I'm so sorry Sirius.!" Lupin repeated over and over again.

"It's not your fault" Sirius replied every time.

"Oh god!!!" Lupin exclaimed in pain as he bit down on the bandana that hung around his neck.

"I don't want to leave you in so much pain but.. I have to. Lupin I've found him! And I'm going after him tonight because I know you'll try and stop me. I'm sorry Lupin."

Sirius said crying as he kissed Lupin on the forehead.

"No!" Lupin tried to say but his pain didn't allow him to speak.

"Peter has to pay!"

Lupin could see the determination in Sirius's eyes and it scared him.

Without looking back Sirius took Lupin's keys and left.

Sirius drove for hours.

"Peter!" Sirius said trying to stay Calm

Peter started to mock Sirius.

"I couldn't have planned it better, Sirius Black out in the open and with so many muggles around."

Sirius reached for his wand. A habit he had lost since living near muggles.

It was too late Peter drew first.

*BANG*

A group of muggles that stood close to where Peter had been, fell down dead and there were Peter himself had stood now lay a heap of cloths with a finger on top.

Sirius watched as a rat ran away

Sirius Lay there laughing, he laughed so hard he could be heard over the screams of horror.

All of a sudden Sirius stopped laughing he felt cold and he could start to see two bodies' appearing in his mind. He looked up to the sky and all the stars were gone then he saw two empty eye sockets.

Every happy memory he shared with Lupin was disappearing.

Everything around Sirius was becoming as crisp and cold as ice.

Sirius pictured Lupin being tied up, the dead bodies' of his two best friends and a life time at Azkaban.

"Get your rotten hands off him!" Lupin said as he raised his wand. But the dementor was too fast and he closed his hand around Lupin's neck.

"Let him go" Fudge cackled. "Knowing that Sirius will be spending the rest of his life in Azkaban is punishment enough. Let them say their good byes." Fudge said smirking.

"Sirius, Sirius?" Lupin's throat was so tight he thought he might choke if he tried to say his name a third time. Lupin could feel anger bringing on his transformation. He jumped up and afraid that he might hurt someone he ran off towards the nearby mountains.

The End.

NOTE* this Fan Fic was named after my youtube video which was call such because I used pics from the Supernatural T.V Show. I’ve edited the story here so that it makes sense without the pictures. Here’s the link hope you like http://youtu.be/o4S9YVpE-7M


End file.
